Актуальные нетехнические возможности и препятствия иммортализма
Гид путешественника по жизни разными способами. На задней стороне книги – «Без паники». Итак, я умер. Что же привело меня в подобную комическую ситуацию ? Как у меня получилось столь методично убить эту невероятно- большую кучу времени ? Как я мог не заметить основополгающего места биологического процесса, в том слоеном пироге(!!! Ссылка на рисуног «слоеный пирог старения – график секунд-лет-молекул-организма» – дополнить их личным, общественным, социальным масштабом действий.) что я называл «жизнью». Оказалось, что когда я умер, что у меня появилось куча времени, чтобы ответить на этот и другие вопросы, когда либо возникавшие у меня вопросы. Комическая форма – описание того как Постоянная вставка афоризмов о жизни, смерти, бессмертии. После смерти у вас в голове появляется 2 стороны, одна всегда спрашивает или обвиняет, а вторая оправдывается или объясняет. =Введение= Итак, я мертв. !!!Привести введение из Рея – про монетку. !!!Можно обьяснить, в стиле «клуба кинопутешественников», - что жители такого-то племени свято верят что «они уже мертвы». Но руководство «тем светом» не нуждается в бунтарях, их их ненадолго вернули на землю, в мир живых чтобы проверить, насколько глубоко их понимания «серьезности» их ситации. Так как большинство продолжают умирать и их в конце концов окончательно заберут на тот свет. Сложнее ситуация с теми кто действительно активно протестует против смерти. О фильме и действующих лицах Этот фильм, как и книга Института Бессмертия – достаточно интересное, можно сказать уникальное явление. Он создавался благодаря усилиям многих людей, независимо осознавших потребность в такой форме выражения своей деятельности по поиску практического Бессмертия. Это некоммерческий проект, что делает его еще искренне, и достовернее. Представьте себе десятки людей по всему миру, которые обсуждали книгу и фильм на сайте американского института бессмертия, imminst.org, снимали и снимались в нем. Этот фильм – результат глубочайшей убежденности его авторов в правильности выбранного направления своей деятельности – всестороннем развитии права и возможности человека на неограниченное долголетие. Сам факт появления подобного некоммерческого продукта является сам по себе чрезвычайно мотивирующий стимулом к действию. Каждый человек задававший себе подобные вопросы, так или иначе проходит по пути понимания размерностей и размеров предметной области. Ценность подобных работ в том, что они не бросают его наедине с Вопросом, а дают исследователю пусть фрагментарную, но все-таки специализированную для данного взгляда карту реальности. Место терминологии !!!Терминология сближает . То есть терминология как-бы приближает данную тему к обычным бытовым действиям, совершаемым ежедневно ? Рассматривая вопрос терминологии более детально, я обнаружил, что имеется огромная проблема непонимания, вытекающая из различного толкования одних и тех же слов. Поэтому я уделяю довольно много времени объяснению (прежде всего для себя, для дальнейшего использования их в дискуссии) «всем понятных» слов. С определений начинается любая серьезная книга и именно определение терминов гарантирует однозначное понимание предмета разговора. Словарь +ТПИ - Технология? Продукт? Информация? О чем говорим и что ищем. Средства и цели. Цели: поиск, разработка, распространение. Технологические и нетехнологические направления, научно-технологический поиск. Социально-психологический поиск. О чем мы говорим и что-же мы все-таки ищем ? Средства достижения практического бессмертия – Технологию, Продукт или Информацию, будем называть сокращенно ТПИ (Б), поскольку сейчас неизвестно, ни чем будет это средство обеспечения функции «бессмертность» организма, ни в какой форме оно, ТПИ(Б) будет реализовано. Эта аббревиатура будет постоянно использоваться мной в дальнейшем, так как помимо всего прочего, хорошо отражает множественный характер средств достижения цели «бессмертие». Почему важно отделять средства достижения бессмертия от бессмертия как такового. Почему важно говорить о поиске ТПИ(Б), а не о поиске «просто бессмертия». Во-первых, это переводит обсуждение поиска бессмертия в материалистическую, научную плоскость, в область технологической повторяемости и соответственно, уводит от бесплодного философствования, религиозности и эзотерики. Различие между этими 2 терминами, как между целью и средствами. Бессмертие-цель, а ТПИ(б) – средство, точнее класс средств, способных различными методами достичь поставленной цели. Во-вторых, это уточнение делает тему понятной широкому кругу читателей, разворачивает, приближает ее в «бытовую» плоскость. Это поиск, получения доступа к материальной «вещи», получение ее в свое распоряжение, а не поиск некого абстрактного «свойства» бессмертия. thumb|От идеи до потребителя 3 составляющих потребления можно так-же расположить в последовательности, облегчающей их использование: то что мы используем всегда является продуктом, чтобы получить продцукт нужна технология и ресурсы, а чтобы знать «как» сделать – нужна информация. Поэтому так и нужно рассматривать эти понятия Насколько широка аудитория у «потребительского» подхода к вопросу? В таком виде, в современных условиях, поиск ТПИ(б) как вещи актуален для 99% человечества, ставящего себе подобную задачу, то есть актуальна потребителям не связанными непосредственно с темой научного исследования, опытного и массового производства в этой области. Естественно, я говорю о 99% тех кто осознает эту проблему, как требующую решения, а не о 99% всего человечества, так как это весьма и весьма различные цифры. Крайне важно понять, что нас большинство, в нашем «обществе защиты прав потребителей», в нашей социальной группе «Имморталистов» и, кроме того, мы активно участвуем в реально существующем процессе экономического распределения, в котором информация, продукты и услуги проходят известный жизненный цикл. Больше того – профессионалы, которые участвует в разработке или производстве отдельных элементов ТПИ – тоже заинтересованы в получении ТПИ (разрабатываемых в их или соседних технологических направлениях), и тоже как потребители и пользователи! ТПИ – СНПС, СНПЖ, СРПЖ, СДПБ, Посчитать количество ответов яндекса. *'СНПС' - Средства Неограниченного Продления Сознания *'СНПЖ' - Средства Неограниченного Продления Жизни *'СРПЖ' - Средства Радикального Продления Жизни *'СДПБ' - Средства Достижения Практического Бессмертия *'СДМС' - Средства Допустимо Малого Старения *'СПМС' - Средства Пренебрежимо Малого Старения *'СОПЖ' – Средства Обратимой Приостановки Жизни Другие используемые термины Жизнь Смерть Бессмертие Нетехнические/нетехнологические возможности 1) Не относящиеся к исследованиям, конструированию, производству, распространению. 2) Безотносительно к социальной группе, например «ученые», «исследователи», конструкторы… Аксиомы !!! добавить из середины текста 1) Которые являются основой, отсчетом мировоззрения 2) К которым он сводит все свои рассуждения, все рассуждения «наталкиваются» на подобные предположения. Мировоззрение 1) Активное (действующее), то есть ценностная модель описывающие приоритеты реального поведения человека 2) Декларируемое, рационализированное понимание (для себя) или обьяснение (для других) целесообразности своих поступков, обычно отличающееся от их реальной целесообразности. -Сознательность, осознанность – Для определенной аксиоматической «системы координат»: 1) понимание важности, критической, для функционирования носителя, части внешних и внутренних процессов организма. См так-же «понимание». -Целесообразность Сообразность ранее поставленным целям. Целесообразность поведения зависит от поставленных целей, мировоззрения, аксиом, и определений. Понимание Результат создания связи между 2 объектами, при помощи перевода вербального, визуального, тактильного сигнала в «знаковую» память. Степени понимания РРГ Масштабы рассматриваемых понятий, объектов и их систем. Каковы масштабы рассматриваемых систем? Под масштабами понимается размеры воздействия и влияния на внешние и внутренние объекты. На внутренних, персональных масштабах (телесном, мировоззренческом ,психологическом, поведенческом) человек имеет дело соответственно со своим организмом, понятиями, привычками, поступками. На внешних : семейном, профессиональном социальном, политическом – с различными группами людей, объединенных разными интересами Почему важно понимать свой операционный масштаб? Разные люди мыслят и действуют на разных масштабах времени, объектов, систем. Это связано с различем в возможностях используемой ресурсной базы. Соответственно более широкая ресурсная база и правильно ориентированное внимание может переводить вас на более высокий уровень абстракции (масштаб). Для сохранения реального влияния на процесс, нельзя терять контроль над собой и воображать свою способность действовать с обьектами более высоких масштабов, чем ты способен на самом деле. Краткое знакомство с некоторыми нетехническими проблемами иммортологии и методами их рассмотрения. Имеется ряд взаимосвязанных проблем на пути к получению доступа к ТПИ, которые требуют одновременных и масштабных усилий. Их количество достойно нескольких толстых томов, вот лишь некоторые из них: Я спрашиваю себя, если моя жизненная философия - иммортализм, то какие вопросы я должен задавать в этом мировоззренческом контексте? Ведь от того, какого уровня задавать вопросы зависит и то насколько качественные ответы можно получить. А в нашем случае от этого «качества» зависит ни много ни мало, сама Жизнь! Достаточно очевидный ответ, лежащий на поверхности - общефилософские вопросы, «кто я», «откуда и куда иду», «что делать», в приложении к бессмертию, как основной цели, имеющейся у смертного человека, понимание того, что есть Жизнь, Смерть, Бессмертие, средство осуществления бессмертия ТПИ(Б). Должно ли исследование способов получения ТПИ (Б) в личное использование носить более теоретический или более практический характер? Лично с меня довольно теоретизации, идеализма, романтики и эзотерики. Не является ли, В БУКВАЛЬНОМ смысле ЖИЗНЕННО ВАЖНЫМ вообще, и миссией иммортологии в частности, рассматривать «основные вопросы» с практичной, для нас лично, точки зрения: что же делать мне здесь и сейчас, там где я нахожусь, в тех условиях и с теми знаниями которые у меня есть? Действительно, в философии бессмертия мы рассматриваем взаимоотношение нескольких основных категорий: жизнь, смерть, бессмертие. Но в повседневной практике мы оперируем информацией, технологиями, продуктами и услугами не вдаваясь в «философскую» суть процессов происходящих за ними. Такие средства достижения практического бессмертия – Технологию, Продукт или Информацию, реализующих Бессмертие будем называть сокращенно ТПИ(Б) или ТПИБ поскольку сейчас неизвестно, будет это средство обеспечения функции «бессмертность» организма. Таким образом, имеется различие между философским пониманием бессмертия и его воплощением в повседневном материальном мире – средствами обеспечения жизни, смерти, бессмертия. Тогда как философия бессмертия БЕЗУСЛОВНО полезна для «понимания», «осознания» важности поиска ТПИ, сам ТПИ предпочтительно искать при помощи науки. Рассматривая различия имеющихся мифологических, религиозных, философских и научных аксиоматик (базовых предположений) в вопросах разработки и распространения ТПИБ я отдал предпочтение научным принципам бессмертия, то есть необходимости разработки ТПИ(Б) научно-техническим путем, а не эзотерическим, религиозным или философским. Как вы предлагаете рассматривать основные вопросы иммортологии ? 1) Дать частные (отдельные) определения основных многозначных терминов как Описать, как определения слов влияют на всю остальную деятельность человека. Определения являются своеобразной системой отсчета для любого мировоззрения. 1) неоднозначность основных понятий, иммортологии, зависимость их смысла от мировоззренческой аксиоматики индивида. Несмотря на использование одних и тех же слов мы, без предварительной «синхронизации понятий», в попытке объяснить смысл «имморталистского» бессмертия, лишь отдаляем друг от друга различные мировоззренческие континенты. !!!Ссылка на раздел 2) Попытаюсь определить аксиоматику иммортализма, основанную на однозначно определенных ключевых терминах. Что такое аксиоматика и как она влияет на формирование мировоззрения Начальные предположения, основанные на соотвтетсвующей части определений слов Жизнь, Смерть, Бессмертие, ТПИ. !!!Ссылка на раздел 3) Положение вещей : проблемы Препятствия по принадлежности Субъективные, Объективные По реальности Реальные Мнимые Созданы для «борьбы с фантомами» и выматыванию нас с вами. Расскажу о препятсвиях внешних и внутренних по отношению к вам реальная жизнь и 2 ее части, основанные и не основанные на мировоззрении. Обычный человек способен лишь очень незначительную часть своего времени отдавать на достижение целей, диктуемых его мировоззрением. На какие цели и как используются остальные ресурсы человека? a) Покажу как аксиомы формируют ваше мировоззрение Декларируемое и индивидуальное мировоззрение. Разница между верой и вероисповеданием. Огромное количество субъективных препятствий на пути разработки и распространения ТПИ требует их подробного изучения. Субъективные препятствия вызваны различием осознанных или неосознанных мировоззренческих аксиом и индивидуальных психологических моделей человека. Каковы проблемы, являющиеся, по вашему мнению, основными нетехнологическими препятствиями на пути получения нами ТПИ? 3) Кадровая проблема : относительная разрозненность и малочисленность социальной группы «имморталистов», то есть людей, имеющих неограниченное долголетие стратегической целью. Для выделения имморталистов, полезно рассматривать отдельно сторонников геронтологического или ортодоксально-медицинского подхода к человеческой жизни, не говоря уже о практикующих «смертническую парадигму» в ее радикальном проявлении (те, кто не только хотят умереть сами, но и так же прикладывают усилия для консервации смертности остальных людей). b) Расскажу о ваших противниках. Естественно, это лишь малая часть проблем, и я привожу их лишь для того, чтобы создать представление о сложности распространения ТПИБ в современных условиях, и необходимости активных скоординированных действий по их решению. 4) Положение вещей : Возможности. 5) Действия : Что делать мне здесь и сейчас. кооперация в использовании ресурсов, задействованных в «смертнической» экономике. Что делать мне, сейчас и здесь ? Самопрезентация Понимание важности проблемы и особенности момента. Что же делать, ведь я никто? Нетехнический путь поиска. Конкретные шаги. Расскажите пожалуйста о себе и о том, как вы пришли к осознанию важности проблем и философии практического бессмертия ? Что произошло потом? Впервые, я почувствовал «запах» бессмертия совсем недавно, когда увидел в 1998 году на канале «Дискавери» серию передач, посвященных этой теме. Меня поразила та ускользнувшая от моего мировоззрения и внимания значимость этой темы. Ее положение в базисе всех мировоззрений. И почти одновременно с этим я ощутил как перспективность так и безысходность текущего исторического момента. Завораживающие перспективы расшифровки генома, стволовых клеток, волновых свойств генома итд итп придавали времени, в которое мы живем, ощущение необыкновенности. Событие сравнимое с первым космическим полетом, открытием на земле посольства инопланетян, практическим использованием телепортации. Хотя конечно же нет, все это ни шло ни в какое сравнение, так как касалось лично меня, касалось настолько глубоко и радикально, как ни одно событие в мире после моего рождения. Безысходность заключалась в ощущении того, что нас всех, все человечество, бросили даже не в воду, чтобы мы научились плавать. Нас выбросили с самолета без парашюта, чтобы мы научились летать. Природа заставляет нас «придумать» парашют из воздуха, из сотрудничества миллиардов людей, падающих одновременно с нами, рядом с нами, подавляющее большинство из которых даже не осознают степени безысходности своей ситуации, степени осознания вещей достаточной для каких-либо конструктивных действий. Все начинается с родителей, с того обращают ли они внимание свое и своих детей на этот вопрос, выделяют ли они свои ресурсы – время, деньги, вещи на исследование этих вопросов, конкретные действия? От ответа на эти вопросы веяло самой страшной безысходностью. Но не будем винить наших родителей в беспечности, в доказанной неспособности найти бессмертие, и тем самым обречении своих детей на смертность, вынесении нам смертного приговора, всем нам, без исключения. Лучше и полезнее в данной ситации спросить себя, «кем буду я, если не буду искать его», прикладывать все силы на поиск ? Я стану трупом. Можно ли сказать больше ? Что же я могу сделать, ведь я никак не связан с разработкой ТПИ (Б) ? Я – системный администратор, в торговых компаниях, и в своей повседневной деятельности не сталкиваюсь с ТПИ или с технологиями их разработки. Как ни странно, но моя прошлая отстраненность от поиска ТПИ является хорошим помощником в вопросах осознания препятствий. Ведь я «обычный» человек, никак не связанный с наукой или высокотехнологичным производством как никто другой осведомлен о том, как с детства учат умирать большинство из нас, и поэтому, знаю и чувствую ситуацию всем своим существом. Можно так же сказать, что эта область интересов сформировалась ареактивно, к запросам среды, в которой я находился всю мою жизнь, как результат поиска ответа на вопрос о смысле моей жизни, выборе значимых, стратегических целей, достойных моего духа. Почему же вы выбрали в качестве метода своих поисков ТПИ (Б) – рассмотрение нетехнических вопросов? Разве не результативнее было-бы, для получения ТПИ (Б), заниматься «непосредственно» научными исследованиями или производством? Этот вопрос связан с тем, каковы: ваша профессия, ресурсные возможности, мировоззрение. Какова выбранная стратегия и тактика поиска. Есть ли она у вас вообще? У меня нет, но я хочу расмотреть несколько, прежде чем инвестировать свои ресурсы. Этому и посвящено мое «размышление вслух» на тему поиска ТПИ (Б). Опишите этапы рассмотрения вами проблемы? В начале моего персонального поиска бессмертия, осознания проблемы поиска технологий бессмертия, я старался понять, в чем именно заключаются эти технологии, каковы проблемы на пути их появления и распространения. Эти вопросы, несмотря на свою простоту, требуют детализации именно с практической, «бытовой» точки зрения и я нахожусь в процессе их дальнейшего прояснения. Можно сказать, что никаких конкретных действий по поиску технологий бессмертия я не осуществил, но это не так. Во первых, я собрал большое количество информации по проблеме, а до того у меня ее не было и все казалось простым и безоблачным. С точки зрения практической, лично для меня, пользы от поиска ТПИ оказался скорее персональной задачей, возникающей один на один перед каждой личностью, нежели вопросом стоящим перед «человечеством» или «наукой». Проблема оказалась своеобразным айсбергом, имеющим огромную «подводную» нетехническую, психологическую, социальную, политическую, экономическую, мировоззренческую части. Во вторых, моя работа на данный момент заключается в систематизации собранной информации, и формулировке, на этой основе, целей, проблем и возможностей на пути к получению мной ТПИ. Без этого поиск (мной) ТПИ будет представлять блуждание в потемках, изготовлением сложной машины без конструкторской документации, с использованием одного лишь воображения и памяти. В третьих, началась трансформация моего мировоззрения, по сравнению с ситуацией 3-х летней давности, в том, что сейчас я не только могу осознать комплексно широкий спектр проблем иммортологии, и связно представить их но и могу поделиться с другими тем, чем с удовольствием занимаюсь и во что верю вот уже более 3-х лет. Трансформация не закончилась, можно даже сказать, что трансформация никогда не закончится, что борьба за первостепенную приоритетность жизни и бессмертия может будет продолжаться вечно, и о ее формах и методах трудно говорить сейчас. Как нашли в себе силы перейти от размышлений к конкретной работе? Это очень важный вопрос. В мире есть множество людей, готовых и способных что-то предпринять в направлении поиска ТПИ (Б), но они так-сказать, «закрыты в 4 стенах» своей среды, у них нет информации о том кто, что и где делает, и как результат - отсутствует мотивация что-то предпринимать. Крайне важно, для поддержании мотивации, начать и, в дальнейшем, постоянно прояснять это «кто, что, где и как». Моя мотивация в том, что лично для себя, я думаю, что у меня нет других вариантов, все остальное – обман себя, бегство от решения проблемы, от которой невозможно убежать. Нужно встретить ее лицом к лицу. В том состоянии, в которой она находится, и во всей сложности слабо систематизированного знания в голове каждого из нас. В особенности это относится к непрофессиональным участникам поиска ТПИ (Б). Разработка средств практического бессмертия вообще является грандиозной организационной проблемой, непосильной отдельному человеку. Именно поэтому, мы должны обьединить наши усилия в ее поиске. Именно поэтому мы, обращаемся к вам посредством фильма. Давайте поможем друг-другу спасти свою жизнь в прямом смысле ! Цели Цели документа. Цели поиска ТПИ. Описать нетехнические аспекты постановки задачи, разработки, распространения, и получения в личное пользование определенных Технологии, Продукта или Информации (ТПИ), применение которых приводило бы к так называемому «практическому» (физическому, биологическому, биотическому, абиотическому ) бессмертию. Под бессмертием в данном случае подразумевается неограниченно долгое функционированию носителя сознания, реализованного в настоящий момент в виде биологического организма, а в дальнейшем, в случае необходимости, быть подверженным необходимой модификации для поддержания и развития ряда основных свойств, среди которых сохранение и развитие сознания и мышления человека в заданном диапазоне внешних воздействий. Для примера, отвлеченного от темы вашего исследования, что вы понимаете под ТПИ (Б) и каковы основные технологические направления разработки ТПИ (Б)? Из новостей доходящих до меня, я наблюдаю 5 основных направлений разработки ТПИ (Б), названных условно: 1) «Нанотехнологическое», где средство, ТПИ(Б) – нанороботы, 2) «Генетико-бактериологическое», ТПИ(Б) – бактерии, 3) «Терапевтическое клонирование», ТПИ(Б) – технологии клонирования и имплантации 4) «Кибернетическое», ТПИ(Б) – кибернетическое тело и/или мозг, 5) «Волновая генетика», ТПИ(Б) - технологии информационной коррекции. 6) Геронтологическое, ТПИ(Б) – методология устранения старения "внутренними" средствами организма. Каждое направление (путь) активно развиваются как параллельно, так и дополняя друг друга и любое из них может дать искомое ТПИ (Б). То есть получается, что средств ТПИ (Б) несколько, и каждое из них, по определению, должно вести к поставленной цели. Кроме того, дальше я попробую показать, что имеется несколько способов разработки и получения внутри каждого класса средств ТПИ(Б). Пути Основные способы получения ТПИ. Персональный поиск ТПИ. Размеры бессмертного обьекта. Что значит «сознательный» индивид. Интересно, и каковы основные способы получения ТПИ(Б) в собственное пользование? Ответ на этот вопросы особенно интересны тем, кто выбирает, в каком направлении действовать практически, какие стратегические цели ставить, каких методов придерживаться. Для нашей целевой группы «потребители», я вижу несколько способов получения ТПИ (б) в собственное пользование, условно разделяемых на «оборонительные» и «наступательные». 1) Приобретение готового ТПИ(Б). 2) Приобретение критической части ТПИ(Б) и заказная доработка. 3) Самостоятельное изготовление ТПИ(Б). 4) Участие в коллективной разработке. 5) Использование имеющихся технологий для продления собственной жизни до момента появления ТПИ доступного нам по ряду ресурсных измеерений. 6) Политическое действие с целью лоббирования интересов имморталистов. 7)Социальное действие с целью формирования общественной организации и выделения из нее инициативной группы по вопросам 1-7. … подскажите мне, я вполне мог что-то упустить! Почему-бы не исходить из наступательных целей в медицине и биологии, (поиск ТПИ) нежели чем в оборонительных (поиск лекарств на имеющиеся и вновь появляющиеся заболевания) ? Помимо основных видов ТПИ, нескольких способов их получения, имеется так-же и множество направлений деятельности, необходимых для получения ТПИ (Б) в собственное пользование. Да, расскажите пожалуйста о персональном поиске ТПИ. Почему существует только персональный поиск? Почему маловероятно «попадание» в группу бессмертных. Во первых, стоит определить тип субъекта\обьекта, для которого возможно бессмертие. Само понятие «бессмертие» применимо для безэнтропийных (негэнтропийных) обьектов. Из всех известных мне обьектов только биологические обладают негэнтропийностью. Во вторых, нужно определить и масштаб (размеры) субьекта (системы), для которого возможно бессмертие. Для иллюстрации возьмем примеры, рассматривающие обьекты различного масштаба. Скажем, возможно ли бессмертие, например, для бактерий, или тараканов? Их сообществ? Скорее всего нет, потому что сам таракан или сообщество тараканов, бессмертия не добьется, а человек, если найдет, не захочет поделиться. Зачем ему обессмерчивать паразитов ? То же самое относится и к людям, которые хотят умереть (то есть не осознают ценность бессмертия в степени, достаточной для предпринятия действий направленных на его достижение). Кто сможет помешать человеку умереть, если он того захочет ? Стоит ли тратить, с таким трудом добытые ресурсы и технологию на подобных «недальновидных» индивидов ? Так значит объектом может быть группа людей ? Да, к размерам обьекта можно отнести и минимальные размеры группы, которые могут разработать к технологию бессмертия или иметь к ней доступ, с возможностью использования. Естественно, размер группы – это лишь одно из ресурсных измерений ТПИ(Б) Какого бы размера эта группа бы не была – она останется смертной, пока достаточное количество активных, сознательных единиц системы ничего не делает для достижения бессмертия. Существуют различные объекты, и не для всех бессмертие равновероятно. Для собак и кошек – одно, они не понимают своего места и размера в среде, безотносительно к численности их группы, для «обычных», индивидуализованных людей – вторая, зависящая от культуры этого общества, насколько оно уверенно в необходимости умирания. Скажите например, разве кто-то сможет удержать человека, захотевшего умереть, и прикладывающего для этого все свои силы ? Системы безопасности всегда уязвимы для внутренних атак. Третья, наибольшая вероятность - для, в определенном смысле, «сознательного» человека, активно участвующего в поиске ТПИ(Б). Что значит «сознательный» индивид ? Сознательность (осознанность части внешних и внутренних процессов организма) – достаточно широкая тема. Она проявляется как на уровне мышления, так и на уровне эмоций, привычек тела, навыков волевой работы с вниманием, памятью. Тема достаточно общирная, и прекрасно исследованная на востоке (к сожалению, в большинстве случаев с «религиозными» целями). В практически полезном смысле «сознательный» человек – удерживающий и контролирующий часть функций организма, критичных для его жизнедеятельности. Сознательность проявляется на уровне управления: Привычками тела. например степень подвижности связана с рисками травматизма, или привычка к перееданию связанна с риском заболеваний сердечно-сосудистой системы. Привычками эмоций : излишняя эмоциональность вредна для ранее продуманного поведения, ранее поставленных целей. Привычками ума : выбранное вами мировоззрение может либо свести вас в могилу, либо быть направленно на увеличение продолжительности жизни. Хотя все вместе это выражается лишь в способах и направлении действий индивида, то есть через его организм. !!! qqq пример статистики убивающей бессмертных несознательных. Вывод : тип обьекта, способного к бессмертию – группа «сознательных» людей, то есть вполне определенный масштаб субъекта, с полне определенными векторами реальных (а не декларируемых!) целей. Опишите внешнюю среду, благоприятную для существования бессмертного субъекта ? Для бессмертия биотического типа – это прежде всего диапазон воздействий внешней среды, в которых организм сохраняет свои негэнтропийные свойства. Негэнтропийность нужна не всегда, точнее не для каждого органа, а для всей системы ! Это как с заменой запчастей автомобиля – вы можете менять запчасти одну за одной, и таким образом, заменить его полностью но автомобиль остается на ходу. Благоприятная Социальная система К примеру, каковы направления действий лично для меня сегодня, для того чтобы получить его? Вопрос о получении в дальнейшем ТПИ в личное пользование может иметь 2 направления действия: 1)Действия, непосредственно направленные на получение ТПИ : наука, технология, производство. 2)Действия, косвенно направленные на получения ТПИ : философия, здоровье, понимание механизмов и границ применимости ТПИ, информационная поддержка специалистов, агитация, сбор средств, защита интересов социальной группы «долгожителей». Этот вопрос имеет так же, по крайней мере 2 значимых социальных уровня, личный и групповой: 1) Что делать лично мне (личные действия) 2) Что делать мне, чтобы помочь другим (координация с другими для получения более весомых результатов с наименьшими затратами). thumb|Вложенные уровни абстракции Естественно, что глубина вложенности систем, рассматриваемых в иммортологии простирается от межгосударственных, межкультурных, внутригосударственных (политических), социальных, до мировоззренческих, личных(психологических) и далее, на «медицинский», «биологический», «химический» и «физические уровни». Любая подсистема в некоторой степени влияет на получение вами ТПИ(Б). Каждый уровень системы может блокировать ее проектирование, разработку, распространение, использование. Вот почему так важно рассматривать их в соответствующих разделах иммортологии : «социальном», «психологическом», «техническом». Подробнее, суть подобной инкапсуляции я попытаюсь сформулировать дальше. Главное понять, что ТПИ(Б) проявляется на каждом уровне, и от разрешения проблем кажого уровня невозможно массовое распространение ТПИ(Б). Общее, совместное рассмоотрение множества аспектов, влияющих на получение вами, в личное пользование ТПИ(б) облегчается, при введении понятии так называемого многомерного ресурсного «пространства». Вы говорите о многомерном рессурсном «пространстве». Что такое это? Поскольку целей ТПИ (Б) несколько и имеется множество способов достижения каждой из целей, то в таком случае на вопрос о том «где» находится цели можно сказать, что она находится в т.н. ресурсном «пространстве», имеющем несколько ресурсных «измерений». Иными словами, получение ТПИ является целью, зависящей от ряда условий, событий, наличие которых, для данной цели, в данной форме и количестве является императивом вашего личного пользования ТПИ(Б). Хорошей иллюстрацией является один из вариантов расположения ключевых моментов генезиса ТПИ(Б) в ресурсно-временной плоскости. Но это только два из множества ресурсных измерений цели – «время» и «стоимость»: В момент времени А появляется ТПИ (Б), при этом этот момент может быть как в будущем от сегодняшнего дня (N) так и в прошлом – на. Мы сегодня (N) отделены от момента осознания наличия ТПИ в проироде (I), знания о его географическом расположении, стоимости и условиях приобретения. При этом у каждого из нас есть 2 ключевых точки на временной оси, которые обязательно расположить после момента (D) – это смерть организма в нормальных и благоприятных, «щадящих» условиях его эксплуатации. thumb|Один из множества вариантов N(ow) - Сегодняшний день A(ppearance) - появление ТПИ (в мире) ND(“Normal death”) - моя естественная смерть ED(“Extended death”) - моя смерть при продлении жизни имеющимися методиками. I(nfo) - получение МНОЙ информации о том, ЧТО является искомым ТПИ(б) D(ecision) - оценка рисков, принятие решения об использовании U(se) – применение вами этой версии ТПИ . thumb|Второй из множества вариантов К примеру, другое взаимное расположение ключевых точек приводит к совсем другой стратегии действий: Таким образом, от расположения ключевых точек на временной шкале зависит направление и характер ваших действий. Кроме того , технологически любое средство, не исключая и ТПИБ состоит из ряда ресурсов: времени, денег, материалов, комплектующих, условий хранения и эксплуатации, операций над всем этим итд итп, то недостижение цели в любом из ее измерений является и недостижение цели вообще. Говоря проще, вы можете либо потратить больше денег и меньше ждать, либо ждать дольше и потратить меньше денег, но и та и другая стратегии использования ресурсов «время» и «деньги» ограничена некоторыми обьективными событиями. Таким образом, если вы поставили цель «получение ТПИ (Б) в свое пользование», то в ресурсном пространстве для вас существует несколько одинаковых целей, с разными ресурсными затратами, или так называемыми «ресурсными измерениями» цели. Итак, как же мне искать ТПИ (Б) ? Как учитывать все многообразие целей, факторов, ресурсных измерений итд итп ? По моему глубокому и искреннему убеждению, крайне необходимо понять, невозможность индивидуальной разработки, распространения и получения Вами ТПИ, и тем самым, осознать необходимость совместных действий. Так-же необходимо получить представления о: - Множестве, порой противоположных, смыслов основных понятий. аксиомах иммортологии, - Мировоззрениях окружающих вас людей, - Реальном положении вещей в вашей собственной голове. - Реальном положении вещей вокруг вас – множестве препятствий и немногочисленности «безусловных» союзников. - Возможных направлений персональных действий. - Возможных направлениях коллективных действий, организационных и технических средствах координации усилий РРГ. О каждом из этих аспектов получения ТПИ(Б) в собственное пользование я расскажу в оставшейся части своего интервью. =Среда= =Препятствия= Внутренние препятствия Здесь я бы хотел рассказать подробнее о моих наблюдениях части НЕТЕХНИЧЕСКИХ проблем поиска ТПИ (Б): Нетехнические препятствия – это то, что не зависит от технологии, следовательно эти проблемы могут и должны описываться и решаться нами сейчас. Препятствующие системы: Группа систем препятствий «Языкового» или «Лингвистического» уровня- Группа систем препятствий психологического уровня Группа препятствий культурного, «социального» уровня. 1)Лингвистические препятствия - многозначность основных понятий. Лингвистические препятствия – это непонимание, имеющее в своей основе неосознанное и\или автоматичное использование одних и тех же слов в различных смыслах, непонимания в мыслях и словах человека, приводящее к формированию у него «смертнического» мировоззрения. Насколько острой является эта проблема? Чтобы показать остроту проблемы терминологической неоднозначности, необходимо дать определения хотя бы основным терминам: жизнь, смерть, бессмертие, технология бессмертия (ТПИБ) в контексте основных «типов» мировоззрений. Описание множества смыслов не является проблемой иммортологии. Проблемы вызывают преобладание количества смыслов и частоты употреблений слов в смыслах, напрямую не связанных с нашей предметной областью. Такое преобладание представляет собой асимметричное информационное воздействие этих смыслов, и приводят к подавляющему превосходству смертнической парадигмы в умах людей. «Техническое» различение смыслов по ходу описания, можно осуществить, добавляя к двусмысленным словам прилагательное или индекс, или и то и другое, употребляя их как несколько разных слов. Какова причина мировоззренческого многообразия, в вопросах практического бессмертия? Исторически сложившаяся культурная многозначность основных понятий – это прямая причина непонимания среди различных мировоззренческих типологий конкретных людей. Основные явления и понятия. Жизнь Несмотря на то, что слово «жизнь» является достаточно многозначным на большинстве языков, количество практически полезных для имморталиста его смыслов, точнее групп смыслов, ограничено двумя: Первая смысловая группа, с точки зрения описания действий (на уровне действий), означает форму поведения человека, а с точки зрения психологии (на уровне воли и мышления)– способ использования своего внимания, который приводит к тем или иным действиям. Эта группа смыслов, с точки зрения иммортологии, имеет, в свою очередь, 2 диаметрально противоположных направления: 1) психологическая модель, способ использования своего внимания и соответствующее им поведение НЕ направленное или откровенно оппозиционное разработке или распространению ТПИ. 2) психологическая модель, способ использования своего внимания и соответствующее ей поведение, непосредственно направленное на получение ТПИ. Назовем эти подгруппы соответственно Жизнь1 и Жизнь2. Приведу пример: Сходство между социальной жизнью1 и социальной жизнью2, в том сто они оперируют с одинаковыми идеями социальной сферы человеческих интересов. а различия что жизнь2 направлена на получение ТПИ, а жизнь1 – нет, или направлена весьма косвенно. Вторая группа смыслов означает, в зависимости от выбранного уровня абстракции, физические, химические или биологические процессы, происходящие в белковых телах. Дадим слову жизнь, используемому в таком смысле индекс «3». Жизнь3 хотя и не управляется напрямую, но имеет «панель управления» в сознании со своими индикаторами и рычагами управления. То есть, по сути своей Жизнь3 является базисом для существования Жизни 1 и 2, но и одновременно с этим, самой обделенной вниманием и пущенной на произвол судьбы, ее частью. Можно сказать и большее, что человек научится быть практически бессмертным только тогда, когда будет правильно обращать свое внимание и действия на Жизнь3 – биохимическую жизнь внутри своего тела. Формы жизни1 концептуально дистанциированы друг от друга, поскольку этого требует своеобразный «закон сохранения», удерживающий внимание, а значит и время и ресурсы человека на чем угодно, кроме продления своей жизни. Как следствие жизнь1 отделена и от жизни2. Можно всегда выделить материальную, социальную, профессиональную, личную компоненту не говоря уже об отличии между смертнической и бессмертнической парадигмами. Что целесообразно, если целью является поиск ТПИ ? Жизнь2 – это путь имморталиста, тогда как жизнь1 – это бесполезные или откровенно вредные для вас (точнее для сохранности вашего текущего тела) действия, в связи с актуальной смертностью этого тела. Не включайте в жизнь1, действия полезные для вас в краткосрочной перспективе, но и не забывайте о долгосрочной. Соблюдайте здоровый баланс, помня, что отдавая часть своего времени взаимодействию с другими вы увеличиваете вероятность получения ТПИ лично вами. Некоторые действия, полезны в краткосрочной перспективе, но бесполезны в долгосрочной. Я не утверждаю, что у вас не должно быть проявлений жизни1, я лишь говорю о том, что ваша жизнь1 должна быть более утилитарна, те не являться самоцелью, в случае выбора вами стратегического курса «на бессмертие». Буддистская пословица утверждает, что пока в ваших руках «камни», в них нет места для настоящих «сокровищ». Выбросте из рук и головы предметы бесполезные для борьбы со смертью, и постарайтесь найти необходимые. Так-же, крайне подробно, помимо понятия «жизнь» необходимо подробно описать и разграничить понятия жизнь, смерть, бессмертие, Смерть Может стоит искать и устранять причины старения и умирания ? Удалив причины или скорее, механизмы умирания в конкретном организме, подправив, или полностью заменив их можно говорить о «достижении» и «поддержании» бессмертия ? Бессмертие Практическое бессмертие : причины и необходимость его появления для человека ТПИ - Технология, продукт или информация. Аспекты сравнения. Аллегории хороши на первом уровне сравнения. ТПИ (Б) ТПИ (Ж) ТПИ (Ж) отличается от ТПИ (Б) тем что направлено на поддержание текущего варианта организма, на лечение заболеваний НО не на преодоление основных механизмов умирания. Часто ТПИ (Ж) носит «искусственный» характер, когда проблема (до необходимого уровня проработки) придумывается, а, затем, предлагается некое «средство» от этой проблемы. ТПИ (С) Некоторые продукты, технологии, информация и определенное им поведение - являются факторами, приближающими смерть. Огромная проблема в том, что мы часто не понимаем, какие и как. 2) Аксиомы и аксиоматика Пожалуйста, расскажите подробнее про аксиоматику. Из словаря: АКСИОМАТИЧЕСКИЙ МЕТОД, способ построения научной теории в виде системы аксиом (постулатов) и правил вывода (аксиоматики), позволяющих путем логической дедукции получать утверждения (теоремы) данной теории. Аксиоматика – это набор начальных предположений, на которых строится вся рассматриваемая онтология (область знаний). Аксиомы невозможно проверить (по крайней мере в настоящий момент), и их приходится принимать на веру. Я говорю об аксиоматике в переносном смысле. Это не набор строгих логических утверждений подобных аксиомам математики, а некторый набор утверждений «нечеткой логики» к которым он сводит все свои рассуждения. Несмотря на наличие различий, в мировоззрении (философии) каждого человека тоже можно выдеделить некоторые «аксиомы», например по его отношению к какому-то вопросу, ответ(ы) на который он не проверяет (не хочет или не может). Аксиомы строятся на определенных значениях терминов, поэтому для создания аксиоматического базиса Иммортологии, имеет первостепенное значение провести понятийные границы между различными смыслами слов «жизнь», «смерть», «бессмертие» а так-же средствами достижения бессмертия (ТПИБ) и средствами обеспечения жизни и смерти. Об этом, насколько мне позволит время и понимание, я попытаюсь сформулировать далее. Находясь фактически(,те согласно результатам вашей деятельности), а не декларативно(согласно описанию вашей деятельности и ее результатов) вы не можете копать глубже аксиом своего мировоззрения. То есть они и ограничивают ваше мировоззрение. Есть множество мировоззренческих типов и абсолютному большинству из них наплевать на факт вашей смерти2 и смерти3 3) Мировоззрения как устойчивая конструкция на аксиомах. Мировоззрения это связывание начальных предположений в понятийные конструкции, устойчиво сохраняющиеся во времени. Огромное множество мировоззрений аксиом связанны в различном наборе и количестве, по разному интерпретируя их, что и объясняет т.н. «плюрализм». Одна из причин – логика не есть врожденное качество, это модель мышления передаваемая с культурой (знаменитый опыт по определению логического мышления у крестьян 20-х годов). Декларируемое и активное (реальное) мировоззрение. Жизнь «Материальная» жизнь1 Описание Материальная жизнь1 – это погоня за вещами, которые не продлят вашей жизни, а просто отвлекают на себя ваши ресурсы: время, деньги, здоровье итп, которые могли бы быть использованы для продления вашей жизни и поиска ТПИ. О материальной жизни прекрасно сказал герой фильма «Бойцовский клуб» "You’r not your job, you’r not how much money you have in the bank, you’r not the car you drive, your not the contents of your wallet, you are not the khaki you wear". И действительно, вы – это ваше тело и возможно ваша «душа». И это все во что целесообразно инвестировать, имея в качестве цели - философию практического бессмертия. Что помогает людям верить в ценность этой формы жизни1? Как обнаружить в своем поведении элементы Жизни1? Признаки Жизни1: Как перейти от этой формы жизни1 к соответствующей ей форме жизни2? Прежде всего нужно ответить, проявлением какой формой жизни1 является та или иная ваша деятельность. Границы применения Выводы Личная жизнь1 Ощущения «жизни», «счастья бытия», превосходства. Вышеупомянутые «жизни» наделим индексом «1». Фактически, любая вышеупомянутые жизнь1 является только формой высшей нервной деятельности, моделью управления вниманием, нацеленным то на некую систему «общество», то на ряд занятий «профессия», и построенной на базисе биохимической жизни2. Семейная жизнь1 Профессиональная жизнь1 Профессиональные интересы превалируют над всем остальным, «карьера» отнимает основную часть продуктивного времени жизни человека, а в оставшееся от работы время, он вынужден бессмысленно и бессознательно «отдыхать», и этим часто нанося вред своему здоровью и (Жизни2 человек забывает о том что он, это прежде всего совей Как дела? Творческая жизнь1 Религиозная жизнь1 Заключается в осознании своей «связи с богом», другими словами в переживании эмоциональной комфортности. Аллах велик, Иисус воскрес великие слоганы великих религий. У имморталистов тоже должен быть свой, например «увидимся в следующем тысячелетии», «вечной жизни»… :) Социальная жизнь1 Социальный мираж Что помогает людям верить и тратить свое время на эту разновидность жизни1? Вопрос довольно сложный исходя из комбинаторики числа вовлеченных факторов. Но нас прежде всего интересуют взаимоотошения этой разновидности жизни1 с жизнью2. Аргументы социальной Жизни1: Применение ТПИ сформирует новый психо-социальный статус и даже больше - ТПИ и его поиск - привносит негативные социальные установки. Но не стоит забывать что вся история человека - это история прогресса и адаптации. Кроме того для имморталиста, человека понимающего ценность жизни, и нашедшего возникает зачем такая жизнь. Политическая жизнь1 Политические интересы превалируют над всем остальным, «карьера» отнимает основную часть продуктивного времени жизни человека, а в оставшееся от работы время, он вынужден бессмысленно и бессознательно «отдыхать», и этим часто нанося вред своему здоровью и (Жизни2 человек забывает о том что он, прежде всего свое тело, то что любые другие его функции недоступны, если тело отсутствует. Он забывают что его проблемы на уровне его тела, и пытается эти проблемы решать с политического уровня абстракции Жизнь2 имморталиста. Жизнь 2 это в определенном смысле наименее идеалистическая и наиболее реалистическая мировоззрение. Эгоизм тела, (минимализм запросов не относящихся к телу). А не эгоизм личности (минимализм запросов не относящихся к имеющейся «внутренней модели я») Индивидуально-минималистический императив. Биохимическая жизнь3 Против - я стану старым, а зачем мне вечная дряхлость ? Что важно и что отрывает от важного? Геронтократия (brejnev), остановка прогресса. Не забывайте, что именно биологическая жизнь - есть основа любого проявления человеческого разума. А любая другая тн «жизнь» есть лишь косвенное следствие биохимических процессов организма. Лично Я никогда не видел жизни без организма. Все описанные до того «формы» жизни, а если быть точнее – формы времяпрепровождения являются растратой имеющихся ресурсов человека – временнЫх, материальных, финансовых. Их отвлечением от цели укрепления биохимической жизни. Вредные привычки поддерживаются на государственном уровне, Отсутствуют факторы и методы оценки эффективности своей деятельности по поддержанию «биологической» жизни, что чрезвычайно демотивирует. Как здоровье? Здравствуй! Будь здоров ! Смерть Социальная смерть1 Творческая смерть1 Коммерческая смерть1 Видовая смерть1 Смерть2 имморталиста. Биологическая смерть3 Вы умираете потому, что прекращается именно биологическая (биохимическая, биофизическая жизнь). Бессмертие Творческое бессмертие Историческое бессмертие Коммерческое бессмертие Видовое бессмертие1 «Бессмертие» человечества как вида, посредством деторождения. Бессмертие1 души С89 – Бессмертие1 души Бессмертие2 и бессмертие3 – бессмертие как биотическое или абиотическое сохранение тела как носителя сознания. Актуальное бессмертие2 Практическое бессмертие3 Абсолютное бессмертие3 С235 -бсм это неумирание. Бсм – это свойство организма, заключающееся в сохранении критических системных функций в определенном диапазоне значений параметров среды. (!!! И требуемые значения этих параметров весьма узки относительно их максимальных значений). На самом деле бессмертия не существует, и классическая наука не говорит о его поиске. Бессмертие – это комплексная функция предупреждения старения, травматизма, вирусных и бактериологических угроз биологической жизни организма. См - но ведь никуда не исчезнут микробы с вирусами, генетические заболевания, радиационные и травматическими воздействиями ? Практическое бессмертие на первом этапе - это не панацея, а лишь свойство, добавленное к здоровому организму. Сейчас такого свойства у организма нет, поэтому необходимо добавить его при помощи ТПИ(б). Актуальное бессмертие2 Биологическое бессмертие3 Практическое бессмертие3 Физическое бессмертие3 Абсолютное бессмертие4 3) Что разделяют перегородки понятий и куда ведут лабиринты мировоззрений Разнообразие мировоззрений. Мировоззрения подобны лабиринтам, в которых люди бродят всю свою жизнь, не желая замечать или признавать другие точки зрения, и понять масштабы лабиринта и разобщенности человечества. Разрушение лабиринта невозможно, по-крайней мере для себя я не вижу таких возможностей в настоящее время, но я считаю что люди могут стремиться к бессмертию и внутри своих лабиринтов, помогая друг-другу «на четвтерть-ставки». Мировоззренческое препятствие, то есть набор аксиом, привод – это понимание Мировоззренческое препятствие является объективным, поскольку всегда найдется люди свято верящие в свою точку зрения и, таким образом, активно или пассивно противостоящие научному иммортализму и его поиску. Ваше личное мировоззрение – ваш окоп или ваша могила? Я спрашиваю себя, как себя вести, чтобы моя точка зрения не превратилась в безвыходный тупик зрения? (наблюдение и извлечение «смертничества») У каждого ли есть «жизненная философия» ? С247 Каковы особенности осознаваемой, осмысленной и неосознаваемой (невербализованной) философии, в вопросах получения ТПИ ? Нужно ли осознание своего текущего мировоззрения для получения ТПИ ? Делает ли определенный тип мировоззрения делает вас априори смертным? Типы мировоззрений - 257, альберт, моя классиф. Как определенный тип мировоззрения делает вас смертным априори(вариант осознанность делающая бессмертие в бытовом, научный, религиозных смыслах). Перефразируя известную поговорку «Тот кто хочет стать бессмертным, очень редко им становится, но тот кто не хочет - не станет никогда». Вечные вопросы ВР или возможно ли предсказать поведение сложных систем? Нужно помнить, что спорящие всегда излишне категоричны. Чтобы доказать что-либо нужно отбросить ряд аргументов Помните ситуацию с правами на информацию, на жизнь - их нельзя получить, их приходится постоянно отстаивать. Нельзя добиться бессмертия, его нужно отстаивать, от посяганий других, среды и себя, своей лени. 246-еще один вопрос без ответа (вопрос реализации - ВР) фанатиков религии мортализма. 243 ВР- будет ли это рай или ад на земле? Не проявил и не проявишь.-263 Психологические препятствия Как ощущает себя человек всю сознательную жизнь борющийся со смертью своим способом и в конце концов побежденный ей ? Ограниченная воля и мотивация Ограниченная осознанность. Понятие "осознанность"-это не мое изобретение и не "новая сущность, порожденная без необходимости". Это один из базовых терминов самых старых восточных психотехник, а эти ребята отрабатывали осознанность тысячелетиями Осознанность и реактивность различных масштабов (в масштабе каждого движения, минуты часа... жизни). Осознанность не гарантирует выбора "правильной" (т.е. В нашем случае-имморталистической аксиоматики( лично я не знаю, как происходит выбор мировоззрения). Осознанность жизни позволяет лишь придерживаться выбранного пути. Осознанность смерти. Darkness is death ignorance. Осознанность - это втч не забывать, что ваша смерть - это единственной противник достойный вас. Осознанность своей смертности - нужно понять что вы умираете, до того как вы станете неспособны что-либо изменить. Временной и логический масштаб Временной масштаб: Непонимание скорости умирания делает человека беззаботным. Осознанность скорости действий и скорости изменений Делает человека торопливым и не видящим максимума своих результатов. Чтобы понять, в какой степени вы осознанны - вам нужно вспомнить свои цели (жизни, года, часа) и максим длит вашей личной осознанности (час, минута, 10 секунд). Есть ли они у вас? Насколько они значимы в вашей аксиоматике? Насколько они выполнимы? И вы сразу же поймете, какие масштабы мышления недоступны для вас сейчас. Осознанность - это св-во вашего внимания поддерживать курс жизни, выбранный вашим умом, то есть сознательно. И хотя сознание не тождественно уму, в нем хранятся выводы из размышлений в виде "ощущений правильности". Вас не должно вводить в заблуждение, количество вашего личного времени, имеющегося у вас в распоряжении. Десятки миллиардов людей до вас уже умерли, и неизвестно сколько умрут в будущем. Вам нужно действовать в направлении поиска ТПИ, здесь и сейчас, потому что другого места кроме как настоящее у вас не будет. Способы рассеяния внимания – «миражи мировоззрений». Для того, чтобы оторвать человека от осознания жизни, как процесса внутри организма, и как следствие, от поиска средств продления жизни, - нужно его соблазнять, отвлекать, пугать, угрожать. Действительно, согласно известному психологу Маслоу, если вы заполнены низменными чувствами, вы не способны уделить длительное внимание своей жизни2 и жизни3. Все это регулярно происходит на современном информационном поле, вокруг вас, достаточно понять, каков объем информации используется для создания картины прогресса в направлении ТПИ, а какая часть описывает все остальные процессы, не ведущие к поиску ТПИ, а отвлекающие от него. «Мираж» – это картина мира, создаваемая искусственно и основанная на утрировании места, размера и приоритетности той или иной разновидности жизни1 для жизни3 индивида. Если в деятельности человека преобладает та или иная жизнь1, это значит, что истощаются ресурсы, необходимые для жизни2 и даже жизни3. Каковы основные «миражи» современности? Мираж «комфортной жизни». Мираж комфортной «жизни» на самом деле является миражом комфортного умирания. Если вы тратите много своего времени на обеспечение себе «комфорта», это значит, что вы отнимаете его от «общего дела», и тем самым приближаете и свою смерть тоже. Люди даже борятся с преждевременной смертью, потому, что это отвелкает их от спокойного , комфортного умирания. Личный и бытовой миражи. Результаты воздействия внутренних препятствий. Психология умирания Что уговаривает, соблазняет, заставляет людей умирать, день за днем бездействуя в поисках ТПИ ? Основные доводы против распространения ТПИ - аргументы с которыми вы столкнетесь и будете бороться в своей голове. АСП - Аргументы Смертнической Парадигмы Бессмертный переживет окружение 242. Дисгармоничная жизнь Великое Бездействие Великое бездействие – игнорирование смерти. Бездействие в вопросах поиска ТПИ. Действия любые кроме направленных на устранение смерти. 4) Внешние препятствия Где проводить границу? Между мыслительными моделями и поступками или между личным поведением и поведением других людей и групп? Препятствия разработке ТПИ= Препятствия распространению ТПИ. Как будет распространятся ТПИ? Есть ли вероятность и способы утаить ТПИ от человечества ? Кто может сделать ТПИ недоступным территориально, экономически, политически, социально ? И вот, ТПИ появилось! Почему мне должны подарить ТПИ ? Разве мне уже дарили что-нибудь столь-же важное ? Или может ТПИ сделают чрезвычайно дорогим, патентованным и обремененным контрактами ? Очень хотелось бы, чтобы это было так, но не лучше ли готвиться к обратному? Как это сделать ? Отслеживать и фиксировать различные направления, особенно выделять «пропавшие» направления и людей, сменивших тему деятельности. Очень важна географическая компонента . Не так уж много географических центров, Находить союзников концепции бсм человека в научных кругах. Хозяйство -с.268 Есть ли противники ТПИ? Пассивные противники ТПИ. Бегство(сон, раковина)-поведение чела, прячущегося от факта своей смертности за миражами. См. типы миражей. Разработка ТПИ От того, как и где будет разрабатываться ТПИ, зависит и то, как оно будет распростаняться. Социальные и политические препятствия (явления и понятия) Социальный мираж. Социум как совокупность мыслей и поступков индивида, направленных на установление и поддержание связей между соц. группами (объектами социального уровня). Экономический мираж. Долгожительство - экономический абсурд. Перенаселение. Покупка права на жизнь «вечную». Привация ТПИ примеры из прошлого и будущего. Или, например, сознательная группа людей, получившая бессмертие в свое распоряжение. Пожелает ли она подарить его или воспользуется преимуществами, связанными с ее монопольным (приватным) использованием, ну хотя бы для того, чтобы сохранить себя бессмертным. Каков может быть пример технологии подвергнутой привации или ограниченному распространению? Для того чтобы найти такой пример, нужно прежде всего выработать критерии классификации технологий !!! Хороший пример, в смысле длительности удержания секретности - ядерное оружие, его разработка и использование. Оговорка – на средства «неопасные» (хотя перенаселение, изменение генетической среды ) Религиозный мираж. Организационно-технические препятствия Организационные препятствия !!!Из фримаинда и вводных док по SC Технические препятствия !!! Из фримаинда и ТЗ Противники на пути к бессмертию (люди и организации) Разработка ТПИ (до уровня ОКР или малой серии) и его широкая доступность для «конечного пользователя» есть весьма различные события. В чем состоит различие ? Что может помещать распространению ТПИ? Реальные и мнимые противники. Активные противники Кто они, покушающиеся на мою жизнь. Каковы их методы ? Люди связанны в систему, и каждый человек важен. В США 70-Х годов подсчитали ср прибыль от 1 чл общ- $400К. Эта постановка вопроса звучит несколько цинично, так как оценивается стоимость самой жизни, но это всего лишь статистика, усреднение хорошо демонстрирующее ценность 1 человека. Его влияние на общество. Наш вопрос - куда направляются эти деньги самим членом общ-растрач на "временные продукты" или поиск ТПИ? Другой вопрос - в какой мин группе возможно длит открытое использ ТПИ, в текущей среде (и имеющейся силе ее противодействия). Мне 27, но я чувствую огромный прилив сил, когда заставляю себя думать, что у меня остался 1 Поймите, люди ! Если мы хотим сформир наше «НовоеХристианство» в масштабах меньше, чем это потребовало предыдущее нам нужна полноформатная система управления нашими проектами !!! !!!привести мою схему с телефонами, телеграфом, ускорением прогр за счет ускор инфообмена, связать с обзором количества проектов в рамках поиска ТПИ А основываться она должна на единой базе знаний, онтологии, своеобразной «картотеке вопросов и ответов», содержащих множество мнений Асимметричное информационное воздействие на среднего человека, со стороны людей, специализирующихся на создании проблем людям с последующим их решением. Коммерческая смерть многих фармацевтических инвестиций. Противоборство сторон - индустрий. Куда денется мода и вся индустрия смены форм всего и вся если чел станет зрелым надолго? Технологии, отвлекающие от ТПИ - прямое или косвенное воздействие активных противников ТПИ. Какова причина относительной многочисленности людей зараженных «смертническим догматизмом»? Медицина Медицина – казалось бы является целиком и полностью разделом науки, занимающимся поиском ТПИ. Но является ли поиск ТПИ основным вектором целей современной «коммерческой» медицины ? Заинтересованны ли врачи в продлении молодости, или они заинтересованны в продлении старости? По статистике, более 75% от всех прижизненных медицинских затрат, приходится на последний год жизни человека. Этот факт говорит о том, что медицина работает по сути, скорее на безнадежное (но крайне прибыльное) дело продления болезней и старости, нежели на поиск ТПИ(б). Кроме того, является ли теория и практика лечения какого-либо заболевания непосредственно связана с ТПИ ? Я думаю что нет, не связанна, так как всего лишь компенсирует те факторы среды и неправильные привычки человека (возникшие сознательно, или от непонимания им законов функционирования организма), которые привели к появлению и развитию заболевания. Действительно, человек слишком изобретателен в поиске причин и способов убивания себя. Наука, общество, экономика в настоящее время не может и видимо, еще долго не сможет его догнать, и тем более действовать на опережение, предотвращая его дурные привычки и недобрые намерения в отношении себя самого. Да и подумайте сами, разве кто-нибудь сможет остановить вас, если вы решитесь на самоубийство, медленное или мгновенное? Ответ категоричен и неутешителен. Поэтому, если подумать, то непосредственно к ТПИ ведут только те работы, которые разрабатывают само это свойство. Наука Пассивные противники Есть ли пассивное сопротивление со стороны общества, в вопросах разработки и распространения ТПИ? Психически здоровые люди не могут выдержать индифферентное и притом концентрированное и беспросветное рассуждение о проблеме смерти. Они придумывают себе миражи, замещая одни понятия другими и строя умозрительные воздушные замки, лишь для того чтобы избежать простой правды: «вы постепенно умираете»! Так и хочется сказать : «Люди, проснитесь ! У нас появился шанс, может быть впервые за всю историю. Разве это невероятно возбуждающий и мотивирующий факт факт ?» 240 Марвин Минский, и другие авторы рассказывают, насколько были удивлены, когда, по их словам, «не менее трех четвертей» знакомых, узнав о возможности бессмертия, восприняли ее более чем сдержанно. Факт есть факт: немногие хотят жить долго, и еще меньше желающих жить неограниченно долго. Есть множество желающих жить комфортно, красиво, опасно, беззаботно но вот бесконечно долго – таких меньшинство. Поражающее воображение меньшинство. При этом прямо-таки шокирует смертнический догматизм, «зацикленность» на неизбежной смерти, очевидная неосведомленность в отношении идеи практического бессмертия Казалось бы, мировоззрения других, не связанных с нами людей не имеют к нам никакого отношения. Но так ли это ? Чтобы двигаться в любую сторону, необходимо преодолевать определенное «сопротивление» среды. И если среда слишком «вязкая» вы можете двигаться только вместе со всей средой в 1 направлении, а не туда, куда вы решили. К примеру, представьте что вы житель развивающейся страны, для вас «сопротивление среды» в направлении разработки ТПИ невероятно сильно. Это «сопротивление» проявляется во всем: в отношениях социальных, профессиональных и личных, в отсутствии финансирования и поддержки «фантастических, авантюрных, безумных» проектов. Пора переименовывать человечество в вид «даже не думай прожить больше 120»! Если все время сознательной жизни разделить статистически, . 240 Минский -мощная пассивная оппозиция - смертнический догматизм и результирующее бездействие общества являются нашим противником. Тормозит ли бездействие действие? Как вы думаете будут себя чувствовать смертные сильно верящие в свою обязательную смертность, при появлении ТПИ? Пассивная оппозиция может оказывать гораздо большее сопротивление, за счет своего подавляющего численного перевеса и асимметричного информационного канала от большинства информационных источников к людям. Внешние препятствия Являются проявлением внутренних препятствий. Препятствующие «личное» поведение. Препятствующее «семейное» поведение Препятствующее профессиональное (корпоративное) поведение Препятствующее социальное поведение Препятствующее профессиональное поведение Препятствующее «политическое» поведение =Актуальные возможности. Осознание= Осознанность. Понятие "осознанность"-это не мое изобретение и не "новая сущность, порожденная без необходимости". Это один из базовых терминов самых старых восточных психотехник, а эти ребята отрабатывали осознанность тысячелетиями Осознанность и реактивность различных масштабов (в масштабе каждого движения, минуты часа... жизни). Осознанность не гарантирует выбора "правильной" (т.е. В нашем случае-имморталистической аксиоматики( лично я не знаю, как происходит выбор мировоззрения). Осознанность жизни позволяет лишь придерживаться выбранного пути. Осознанность смерти. Darkness is death ignorance. Непонимание скорости умирания делает человека беззаботным. Чтобы понять, в какой степени вы осознанны - вам нужно вспомнить свои цели (жизни, года, часа) и максим длит вашей личной осознанности (час, минута, 10 секунд). Есть ли они у вас? Насколько они значимы в вашей аксиоматике? Насколько они выполнимы? И вы сразу же поймете, акие ти Осознанность - это св-во вашего внимания поддерживать курс жизни, выбранный вашим умом, то есть сознательно. И хотя сознание не тождественно уму, в нем хранятся выводы из размышлений в виде "ощущений правильности". На текущей стадии развития человека, ему необходима «внешняя осознанность» и добровольное подчинение, для придания его действиям сонаправленности с усилиями остального коллектива. Что, если кто-то уколет вас на улице. Или толкнет, или ударит ? Но вот факт того что вы потеряете все что у вас есть, оставляет большинство равнодушным. Вы можете заработать миллионы долларов, но у вас их отнимут, вы потеряете не только жизнь, но и близких. Этапы «понимания» от определений к конструктивному деятельному поведению. Незнанаю что знаю, знаю что незнаю, умение, навык Степени понимания – Действия Незнаю что неумею Знаю что неумею Умение Навык Личное действие Коллективное действие Степени понимания – Мышление Непонимание что непонимаю понимание что непонимаю мышление действие Прояснение философии «практического бессмертия». Трудно начать действовать, пока есть невербализованное чувство, «что-то здесь не так», частичного непонимания или несогласия с позицией автора. Прояснения «для себя» п1-4. Планирование своего места и участие в действиях согласно 5. Так-же стоит обратиться к литературе. Очень советую книгу И.В.Вишева «На пути к практическому бессмертию». Принцип дополнения Заключается в том, что новая информация, попадая в человека не вытесняет старую, а дополняет ее, причем оставаясь в памяти фрагментарно. Поскольку аксиоматика и мировоззрения есть по своей сути информация, то находятся в вербальной области сознания Методы взаимодействия - завоевание или сотрудничество? Как рассматривать эту проблему? Аксиоматика у человека меняется очень неохотно, ведь она сформировалась под длительным воздействием среды и выстояв в тяжелой борьбе с другими точками зрения, неслучайно занимает свое место в голове каждого. Так же как я убежден в правильности стать бессмертным, так-же, а возможно и сильнее, скажем, христианин убежден в бессмертии души и отстутствии необходимости в практическом бессмертии. Желательно, в случае наличия в мировоззрениях смысловых аналогий, рассказать о них на «их» языке, и попытаться найти то место, где наши позиции совпадают и расходятся. Начинать нужно с определения терминов, потом перейти на предположения-аксиомы, и затем показать алтернативность возможным выводам из тех-же самых аксиом. Аксиоматику конкретного человека легче принять, чем оспорить. Поэтому я считаю, что необходимо сотрудничество с полезной частью мировоззрения -> Центры имма.!!! Центры это еще и доступ и использование различных ресурсных компонент ТПИ, максимально быстрое. Так как не у всех есть информационные, материальные, финансовые рессурсы, ресурсы опыта, знания… Нужно принять, поверить в нее. Отсюда способ рассмотрения Что делать для начала сотрудничества? Команда РТД не представляет исключения. Каждый ее участник обладает отличной от других точкой зрения. Для сглаживания острых углов нужно находить общие «центры» и работать над ними. В качестве конкретного предложения по преодолению разногласий может служить «принцип равноценного обмена временем– 1 час 10 человек за 10 часов своего времени для остальных людей. Центры Поиска Бессмертия. Информационное исследование связанно в значительной своей части со взаимодействием с участниками РТД и экспертами предметной области. Относительно центров поиска бессмертия – нельзя человека переубедить. Нужно убедить его предоставлять ресурсную базу, используемую в направлении поисков, совпадающим с нашим ресурсным измерением, детализировав наши проекты таким образом, чтобы их этапы были интересны или выполнимы для 1 сторонника РТД. Именно таким образом возмождно, на основе динамического классификатора организовать уже имеющиеся «центры» в единую структуру, являющуюся по сути «обществом потребителей», «потребительским кооперативом», «научно-популярным информационным ресурсом». Поиск чего ? Поиск ресурсных составляющих Оборудование для производства стволовых клеток, наноассемблер… Способы поиска ТПИ в зависимости от выбранного направления. Поиск где? Поиск временнЫх интервалов. Информация о будущем ТПИ появится как "непроверенная" и некоторое время будет проверяться, находясь в области грантообразующего пиара. Это произойдет из-за того, что любая биомед технол имеет длит период проверки до прим на людях Момент времени когда точно быть не могло. По смертям известных людей. Географический поиск Не секрет, что в мире имеется небольшое число технологических центров, где ведутся серьезные разработки, тогда как вероятность нахождения ТПИ в остальных частях земной поверхности резко сокращается. Вопрос о географически-привязанных социальных сетях и контактах Области поиска: политика, общество, наука, производство, распространение. Поиск как ? Организационные формы сообщества имморталистов Организация-зонтик (клуб, информационный портал, umbrella organisation) Вопрос о месте РТД, Информационные инструменты Прежде чем использовать (получить доступ) к вещи, мы должны узнать что это, для чего она нужна … То есть мы имеем дело с информацией. Но поскольку акцент сделан на использование ТПИ (Б), я не говорю о доскональном понимание работы или разработке ТПИ (Б). База знаний Нужна ли имморталистам единая картотека (база знаний ) по вопросам интерпретации компонент человеческого знания в контексте получения ТПИ ? Как ее лучше реализовать технически и организационно ? Возможно ли преобразование имеющихся книг и статей в подобную «энциклопедию практическующего имморталиста» ? Когда вы думаете о чем-то, создаете новую тему, или пишите на форуме, вы создаете новую тему в нелинкованной, несвязанной базе знаний. Это происходит постоянно и сохраняется обычно на различных носителях и без единого или единых классификаторов и указателей на http://www.math.tulane.edu/~tipler/ Гиперэнциклопедия Система управления проектами Нужно ли сообществу имморталистов полновесная методология и средство управления проектами ? Каковы примеры эффективного взаимодействия подобных социальных сетей ? Все это время я пытался описать то, что нужно делать. Теперь давайте представим, как это можно реализовать. Любой план не выполняется, пока нет его детализации вплоть до конкретных действий, которые только и возможно выполнить. В статейной форме представления информации, таких как как книга, или фильм отсутствуют параметры классификации, и наконец, нельзя разделить ответственность и понять что делать мне сейчас и как и скем необходимо поделиться полученными результатами. Я исключительно убежден, что без полномерной системы управления проектами и учета ресурсов, нам не сдвинуться из «статейного» представления информации к решению о том что нужно делать каждому, здесь и сейчас. Когда речь идет о команде из 10 высоко квалифицированных сотрудников, дисциплинированных корпоративной этикой и зарплатой - все в порядке, попробуйте скоординировать работу 1000 человек. (!!!другие аргументы перехода кол-ва в качество, скорости и др из текстов сайта суперконфы. ) Способы координации усилий. =Актуальные возможности. Действия.= Зачем что-то делать, ведь все «само по себе» развивается ? появление Технологии не означает АВТОМАТИЧЕСКИ хоть какого нибудь ее распространения. К стати, не будут навязывать и бессмертие. Разве сейчас навязывают здоровый образ жизни безудержной рекламой табака, пивного алкоголизма ... Я имею в виду - что, в ближайшие годы, не будет и пропаганды долголетия. Классификация действий Я попытаюсь объединить в 1 месте препятствия и действия по их устранению. Действия имморталиста должны быть направлены на препятствия получения им ТПИ, которые, в свою очередь, носят объективный и субъективный характер. 1)Действия, непосредственно направленные на получение ТПИ: наука, технология, производство. 2)Действия, косвенно направленные на получения ТПИ: философия, здоровье, понимание механизмов и границ применимости ТПИ, агитация, защита интересов социальной группы «долгожителей». Этот вопрос имеет так же 2 уровня, личный и групповой: 3) Что делать лично мне (личные действия) 4) Что делать мне, чтобы помочь другим (координация с другими для получения более весомых результатов с наименьшими затратами). Любое действие совершается «здесь и сейчас», но вот цели, ради которых оно совершается могут условно отнесены к 2 типам: 5) Действия направленные на краткосрочные цели 6) Действия направленные на долгосрочные цели Важно, чтобы ежедневные действия были сбалансировано направлены на оба вида целей, не допуская неоправданного крена в сторону «прожектов» или в сторону добывания «хлеба насущного». Экономическая поддержка Современная экономика основана на потреблении, на спросе – поэтому чтобы стимулировать прикладную науку, опытное и массовое производство, можно и нужно создавать спрос, создавать сейчас ! Несмотря на отсутствие предложения. Как? По-моему, нужно определить технологические направления, котрые, в ближайшем, могут дать ТПИ (Б) и попытаться стимулировать их развитие, продавая и покупая «промежуточные» продукты этих направлений. Однако за деревьями нужно пытаться различать лес. Нельзя забывать о Цели – получении ТПИ (Б) в личное пользование. Это – самая массовая часть всего жизненного цикла продукта ТПИ (Б). И, самое главное, вы в нем участвуете. Я заметил, что выбор подобной стратегии действий, которая доступна каждому и сразу, может показать так-же и то, насколько жизнь1 проникла в вас, стала синонимом обреченности на смерть, подменила в вас стремление жить на бесполезные игры, ВСЕГДА, поймите, всегда заканчивающиеся печально, вашей смертью. И это очень точно и описывает действительную, активную часть вашего мировоззрения, раскрывая, подчас неизвестные даже вам мотивы вашей деятельности. Маркетинговый поиск – где и какую часть будущего потенциального ТПИ можно применять сейчас. Продвижение. Дерево действий Результаты Что уже получилось –важно понять AsIs чтобы строить ToBe. . Что будем делать, если не получится. =UNSORTED= Каковы нетехнологические препятствия в поиске и распространении ТПИ? 248 так ли проста проблема - что в начале- направленное действие (в напр ТПИ) или философия -внимание - время Псевдонаучные аргументы - клонирование тканей, органов, всего организма, личности человека, путают копируемые (клонируемые) параметры, не понимают разницы между безэнтропийной природой сознания (души) и энтропийной природой тела человека. И эти аргументы захватывают отдельных индивидуумов, превращая их в противников. ТПИ-активированно сущностно будет другое существо. С 234. Почему «не удастся поколебать взгляды» Наука «Серьезная» наука - физика, биология, всегда знает то, что она знает и то что она не знает. В отличии от философии, религии пользующихся лишь умозрительными рассуждениями. Какое-же разительное отличие уверенной в себе науки и догматической религии, основанной на человеческом невежестве и страхе. Технология может быть подвржена привации до, или после появления в открытом или закрытом виде. Может быть это относится в меньшей степени к «золотому миллиарду», но в развивающимся странах с остальными 5 млрд эта угроза реальна в полой мере. Да и что нужно контролировать, чтобы не выпустить «вирус бессмертия» из лабораторий ? Контролировать 100-200 лабораторий ? 5-10 источников их финансирования? ТПИ - препятствие сохранения разнообразия генофонда, его устойчивости к условиям среды. «Только факт смерти придает серьезности вопросу о смысле жизни.» Предупреждение об опасности, разумеется, оправданно. Но оно, вместе с тем не должно мобилизовать исследователей, а не разоружать их. Подобная позиция высокопоставленных чиновников от медицины, весьма влиятельных, как в идейном , так и в административном смысле, продолжает оставаться серьезной преградой развертывания научного поиска в этой области фундаментальных исследований. С208 - Впереди, конечно же, очень много трудностей и сложностей - объективных и субъективных, оправданных и неоправданных, действительных и мнимых, естественных и надуманных, , логичных и явно противоречащих разуму. Неспособность осознать масштабы своей деятельности, неспособность управлять собственным вниманием, притяжение ярким, броским. МВ Соловьев. Бессмертие неизбежно. Оно явится как тривиальное следствие технического прогресса. Мы гораздо ближе, чем кажется, так как у нас есть общая цель, общие противники. И не стоит С189 Если естественные механизмы смерти осуществляются по определенному плану, то целенаправленное возлействие на них возможно, те возможно противодействие естественному ходу старения С188 Человек уже давно не полагается на медленный ход биологической эволюции.Если нужно взлететь - мы не ждем, когда у чеоловека вырастут крылья, а строим самолет. Вся деятельность человека направленна на преодоление слабости, заложенной в него природой. И во многом эффективность происходит за счет специализации (усложнения функциональности коллективов специалистов относительно 1 специалиста) и координации усилий комманды. С187 Логический скачек в общественном мнении от "не может быть" до "кто же этого не знает" может начаться с осознания человеком своей потенциальной способности не умирать, которая имеет своих сторонников даже в рядах верующих "ортодоксальной науки". С186 Признание возможности "лечить" старость не исключает закономерного характера старения, и наоборот, признание закономерности старения не исключает возможности лечить ее. С186 Таким образом, главное, опять-таки заключается в том, способен ли разум и воля людей, вмешавшихся в стихийный процесс старения, удержать человеческий организм на пике его молодости, устранив естественные причины старения или нет. И если государство не понимает этого, тратя на военные нужды в тысячи раз больше чем на поиск ТПИ, мы, те кто знает превосходящую все ценность ТПИ, сами должны найти его, оставив в стороне собственные амбиции. Несколько вопросов по Бсм и см - 2 противопол св-ва. С180 Религия атеизма- стать и быть сегодня цивилизованным, на уровне современной философской и научно-технической культуры, значит _хотеть_ и уметь жить долго и достойно. С181 Диалог между философией и биологией-предполагает понимание самобытности каждой из сторон и поэтому- взаимной потребности друг в друге. С180 Смертническая парадигма укоренилась на всех логических уровнях проявлений человеской деятельности. Социум подготовлен к смене поколений, науки о человеке рассм смертническую и бессмертническую модели эволюции людей. С179 Нет числа воззрениям, ставящим смысл и цель истории (человека) вне человека и его сознания, в вооброжаемом потустороннем мире, либо вообще отсутствует. КПБ- определяет смысл истории в раскрытии творческих качеств чела Минусы Религии освящают и оправдывает смерть, которая противна человеческому существу. Церковь берет все как есть и интерпретируя в выгодном направлении, пытается приспособиться под имеющееся полож вещей. Наука-же пытается открыть новые горизонты, еще неизведанные обществом. Почему так мало людей понимают "Жизнь" как биохимический процесс внутри себя а не какой-то процесс снаружи. Привести пример возрастания простой мат вероятности смерти от "не зависящих" от человека случаев. Возможно ли "частично" осознанному человеку эффективно применять ТПИ. Вы двигаете прогресс и общество к чужому коммунизму или чужому "поколению счастливых", потому что вас с ними не будет! Чтобы понять, силу сопротивления среды, Посмотрите, чем наполненны книжные магазины. Для того, чтобы понять структуру распределения внимания в обществе - сравните кол-во "магазинов бесполезнчых вещей" (бесполезных для имма) с одной стороны и аптек/магаз здоровья и спорта с другой. Информация о будущем ТПИ появится как "непроверенная" и некоторое время будет проверяться, находясь в области грантообразующего пиара. Это произойдет из-за того, что любая биомед технол имеет длит период проверки до прим на людях Люди стремящ "get rich or die trying" были и будут угрозой вашей жизни втч. Очень трудно обратить другого человека в свою "веру". Гораздо легче призвать к сотрудничеству. Построение горизонтальных межмировоззренческих ссылок. "Бог един"- Поиск временнЫх интервалов. Информация о будущем ТПИ появится как "непроверенная" и некоторое время будет проверяться, находясь в области грантообразующего пиара. Это произойдет из-за того, что любая биомед технол имеет длит период проверки до прим на людях Для предметного разговора по нетехническим проблемам распространения ТПИ. Защита интересов - политическое действие Статья "почему вы все-еще не бессмертны".(все еще смертны) Люди стремящ "get rich or die trying" есть, были и будут угрозой вашей жизни втч. Очень трудно обратить другого человека в свою "веру". Гораздо легче призвать к сотрудничеству. Построение горизонтальных межмировоззренческих ссылок. "Бог един"- "Материальная жизнь" "Вы это не ваш кошелек..." Есть множество мировоззренческих типов и абсолютному большинству из них наплевать на факт вашей смерти2 Криоцентры легче всего развивать в криобанках и как филиалы погребальныех контор.. Помещать в дерево-вопросы и ответы на тек момент-для быстрого ознакомления с темой Принцип построения сайта по имму и иммортологии вообще - выражение отличий и взаимопроникновений философии и мировоззрения имма и медицины, биологии, химии, физики. А не дублирование их. Т.е. использование науки в целях имма. Целью медицинской, ... иммортологии является именно нахождения причин смертности организма и способов их устранения. Смерть проявляется в начале, как "медецинский" процесс. То есть процесс на медицинском уровне абстракции. Целью всех остаьных разделов иммортологии должна являться - создание условий для осуществления "медицинского бессмертия". 0)0 2)Какую стратегию проф. жизни выбрать? 0)2 2) Что я могу делать сейчас в СК-ТПИ? 2) Поскольку все мы находимся в разветвленной социальной сети, то какую стратегию выбрать Учиться, работать или "задавать вопросы"? 2) Разница между возможностями личного излечения в современных условиях для биолога биофизика-химика, медика ... 0)3 2)Нужно ли мне академически специализироваться в СК, ВГ, технологиях или можно освоиться на работе? 0)1 1) Сколько может стоить технология в дальнейшем? 2) Чем обьясняется стоимость ствол клеток-СК сейчас? История рынка СК ? 3) 4) Материализм. Материализм реалистичный и футуристичный. Реалистичный описывает как мир выглядит в наст. вр, а футуристичный - каким он может с позиций "классической" науки. Материализм может быть смертническим или бессмертническим. Философия и психология бессмертия являются двумя основными опорами, на которых может быть построено здание сверхвозможностей любого заинтересованного в этом человека. Их место трудно переоценить, и оно в самом сердце поиска, в самом молчаливом человеческом духе. То что мы ежедневно видим вокруг себя сейчас пока– это 6 миллиардов трупов, еще двигающихся и к чему-то стремящихся. Только от тебя зависит, останешся ли ты партизаном Жизни или пополнишь самую великую в истории Армию Мертвых. Потренируйтесь распознавать внешние воздействия, толкающие вас к жизни1 а значит и к смерти3 . Далеко ходить не надо. Практически вся реклама по телевизору, разговоры людей на работе и в общественном транспорте – как нельзя лучше иллюстрируют те тупики в лабиринте жизни, из которых крайне трудно найти выход разрозненному человечеству. Субъективные препятствия «Зарабатывание на жизнь1, жизнь2, жизнь3» минимализм потребностей внешних к телу, биологическое выживание и эмоциональная комфортность. Кто знает, может быть конфликт между материей и духом, или между бессмертной душой и смертным телом существует до тех пор, пор пока тело смертно :). Фильм и книга как продукт это наглядные примеры реализации нетехнической или нетехнологической (информационно-коммуникационной) возможности поиска практического бессмертия. Идеология никого не обьединяет. Обьединяют Цели и Дела. У других людей есть все, а у нас ничего нет, поэтому стоит идти к народу. Технические средства потребителей – Организация проектов на SourceForge.net, выбор характеристик продукта через, выбор приемлемого поставщика через price.ru Наблюдение Знание Предположение (Свойства<->Определения)–> Аксиомы –>Мировоззрения Если человек не знает того или иного определения слова, он не может сделать начальное предположение о его использовании. Если не может предположить как его использовать, то он не может построить систему поведения (мировоззрения), основанную на этих предположениях использования. Если мы инвестируем ресурсы не в поиск ТПИ куда же они уходят ? Мой ответ – они уходят на умирание, или просто рассеиваются в среде Цели SC – Реклама проектов, обьединение на уровне концепций или действий, Философия иммортализма не должна «Делать необоснованные выводы о недоказанных сущностях.» Паспорт/карта/уровень трансгуманиста относительно имморталистической среды. Реальные занятия и интересы. Орби: Прогресс идей всегда отличался колоссальной инерцией в форме эмоционального, интеллектуального и финансового диктата тех, кто придерживается общепринятых взглядов. Однако, самый быстрый способ изменить взгляды ученых на приоритеты в исследованиях - это вспомнить, что ученый готов заняться любой интересной вещью, если его будут кормить. Непосредственный характер получения ТПИ – «тараканы всеггда дохнут». Даже если ТПИ сейчас не существует – мы можем тренироваться. Имморталисты – люди каждую минуту получающие от среды подтверждение в своей ненормальности. Это и есть самое большое препятствие мотивации. Слоеный пирог Жизни Хотя верхняя часть пирога «красивая и вкусная» (завитки кпема и кусочки фруктов), сам пирог не потеряет своей сути если вы съедите с него весь крем и фрукты. Но вот если вы съедите сами коржи, то это уже нельзя будет назвать пирогом. А вас нельзя будет назвать живым =). Логические несоответствия. Цель одна или несколько ? (при множестве способов ее получения ?) Видимый нам мир – лишь несовершенная копия концептуального мира, доступного только тем, кто готов посвятить себя размышлениям и философии. Самые важные вещи во Вселенной – несуществующие. Сегодня, общество все чаще считает идеи помехой, а если вы хотите быть успешным политиком – не следует иметь собственного мнения, нужно только их менять, а если хотите стать знаменитостью, следует быть как можно более бессодержательным. Техническое введение Структура интервью и последовательность съемки фильма. Интервью либо состоит из вопросов и ответов, тогда - Статью нужно преобразовать к подобному виду, либо представляет собой монолог - тогда и вопросы и ответы. Как задавать вопросы, чтобы получать ответы с нужным смыслом ? - Самому отвечать на свои вопросы :)!!! I) Текст 1) +Создать структуру 1-го, 2, 3… уровней 2) Описать суть ОТВЕТА (в стиле Успенского) Ссылки каждого тезиса – на краткий ответ. 3) Ставить вопросы 4) Написать РАЗВЕРНУТЫЙ ответ 5) Написать краткий ответ «по мотивам развернутого» – в другом месте. В конце краткого ответа – ссылку на развернутый. 6) Включить суть вопроса (или краткий ответ) в «оглавление» развернутого. 7) В моем интервью постараться давать мои варианты ответов, подтверждающие или корректирующие общую с Вишевым точку зрения. 8) 9) Статью в виде картотеки и дерева целей !!! 10) ! 2 столбца Текст и "алго исходя из текста". 11) Категорию классификации и фильтрации «Кому полезно» - по технологическим направлениям поиска. II) Видео Сьемка и оцифровка Длинный кусок – по развернутым ответам, и короткий кусок – по коротким ответам. в начало фильма : “полное интервью с др.Вишевым смотрите URL”. ЗАСТАВКИ! В середине - внутренние заставки - см полную часть интервью УРЛ указанием на длинные, полные версии. «Смотрите на DVD» ! III) + Перевод Проверка перевода мной Проверка перевода Данилой. Получение проверенного перевода Данилой Озвучка текста Данилой. Наложение озвучки на видео. IV) Интеграция оригинального видео, звука и сделанной озвучки + сабов на 2-х языках ( Ремастеринг ДВД.) Сделай! В этом документе будут звучать много громких пафосных слов, в перемешку с такими режущими слух словами как надо и сделать :) В связи с текущей структурой РТД, прошу данные формы речи не считать императивными и авторитарными. Цель данного доклада – предложение рассмотреть результаты моего исследования темы, а не указание, что, кому и как делать. !!!Для конструктивного решения этой проблемы, полезно не только обзначить проблемы, но и предложить и обсудить организационные и технические способы их решения: Отмечать необходимость коллективных действий. Отмечать незаконченность и неакадемичность – приглашать к обсуждению – текстов на wikipedia. Я был убежден в превосходстве философии практического бессмертия над другими, теперь я склоняюсь к их метаинформационному равноправию. Также я долго не понимал невозможность однозначной категоризации и по-многу раз наступал на одни и те-же грабли. Заменить везде по тексту многомерность цели на многовариантность пути Предварить\заменить все вопросы на названия глав